familysffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wątek:MadHatterka/@comment-5322296-20130917093624/@comment-5555583-20130923105244
Mówiąc precyzyjnie: ja nie mam nic do słowa "boku", nie to, że to mi się nie podoba w brzmieniu, czy coś. Właściwie nie mam z tym większego problemu... Po prostu: Po pierwsze: Jak oglądałam fragmenty z Kiseki no Shiai, to się zdziwiłam. Coś mi było nie halo. Byłam pewna na 100%, że to było "ore". Potem mi powiedziałaś, że to było w Tip-offfie, a ja się ściełam, że też było 2 razy w tym dodatku z 9 Blu-raya, gdzie przez Akasha wszyscy uciekali przed fangirlami, senseiami etc... A Muraś krzyczał, że jest głodny XD Po drugie: "Boku" jest w świecie anime zaszufladkowane do shota ciot i psychicznych popaprańców. Na palcach u jednej ręki bym z policzyła, ile badassów mówi tak o sobie. Wyłapujesz to? XD Jakbyś odpaliła sobie Bakemono, czy Nisemono to tam masz wieczne monologi Araragiego i boku, boku, boku~~ Btw. Słuchałam na koniec CD dramy komentarzy obsady i takie o_O Midorowe "boku"???? *o* S-S-SKĄD TY TO WZIĘŁAŚ??? Wiedziałam, że kończy się na "oya demo korosu", ale początku... Słyszałam tylko "Subete ni katsu boku wa subete tadashii" (też może być z bykiem, jak się ciągle ogląda anime, to więcej pamiętasz z japońskiego, teraz we wrześniu w wolnym czasie albo siedzę w KnB, albo na Wiki :<). Poza tym, to przez wielu jest chyba źle interpretowane, to nie powinno się tłumaczyć, że zabiję ciebie i twoich rodziców D:< No ja tak sądzę, jp się uczę z animców. Wiesz co? Ludzki mózg jest bardziej, niż niesamowity *O* Miałam taki długi sen ze mną i KnB <3 To jest piękne, że we śnie można dotknąć tego, co na jawie jest poza zasięgiem >U< Ale nie o to chodzi - jak to jest, że oni mówią swoim głosem, w swojej barwie, ale po polsku? To jest epickie! Albo to, jak mózg robi postacie z 2D takie... ludzkie. Znaczy, że są ciepłe itd... Btw. Czytałam sobie to, co pisałam wcześniej na tablicach, nawet tu, na tej wiki, na mej własnej tablicy! Jak to ja się zapierałam, że podobają mi się tylko akashowe włosy, nothing more~~ Taaa~~ "To je tsundere, tego nie ogarniesz." XD Muszek? Tak, jest pełno, ale nie jestem baką i porobiłam im pułapki z winogron, inaczej zapierniczały po całym domi i brudziły okna D: Btw. Kiedy mieliśmy w podstawówce wypisać rzczy, które chcielibyśmy zmienić na świecie, to napisałam w jednym podpunkcie: unicestwienie owadów wszelakich. SAMA JESTEŚ BIAŁA, koszula jest ciemnoszara *facedesk, bo jak można być takim niespostrzegawczym człekiem* Przecież ja emosowałam, że pojawi się tylko w scenie schodowej, która po 2 sezonie będzie w świecie łotaku niczym dziobowa z Titnica. No i nie pokażą, jak on gra... Jak ty mnie słuchasz? *dark aura* Ale jak mają ciąć fabułę, to już wolę poczekać do 3 sezonu. Tak mi przykro, że u Murasia darowano tonicowy napis na koszulce... Poza tym ma inny wzorek na apaszce ręcznej, niż w tym dodatku, który ci linkowałam z nim i Akashem o-o Skoro ty wybierasz życie, to niechaj zostanie to między nami~~ *obiecuje sobie nauczyć się żyć z zapomionalstwem Shinusi* EDIT: Po ostatnim chapterze nawiedziły mnie dwie myśli - pierwsza: jeśli Seirin wygra (zważywszy, że Sei ma jeszcze 2 umiejętność, którą może być strategiczne myślenie albo grom-wie-co), to będzie bardziej, niż naciągane. A druga... REO. O_O Reo-nee mówiąc, że Hyuuga nie jest w jego typie z DAT SPOJRZENIEM... Tak bardzo zatrącił mi słodkoflirtnym Alexym o.o Ale Kotarou *p* Jak zwykle so epic <3